narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Wind Release: Vacuum Blade
blade? ... Is it really a wind blade? It looks like fire, but, in the Mangastream scanlation, the SFX is something like *fwuuuu* -- (talk) 18:47, January 23, 2010 (UTC) *Danzō uses Wind Release, not Fire Release. Omnibender - Talk - 18:55, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Flying Swallow Forgive me if I'm wrong but isn't this almost identical if not the exact same as Asuma's Flying Swallow to the point they might be the same technique? ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 14:39, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :It's possible, they appear to do the same thing and have similar mechanics, but they look so different. Omnibender - Talk - 15:06, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Asuma flows wind-natured chakra through a weapon, Danzō wraps wind-natured chakra around a weapon. I'd say there's a clear difference. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 15:43, February 20, 2010 (UTC) No, Asuma did it through his hands, Danzo released it through his mouth. Change in element AND shape This looks just like a change in element as well as shape because he has to determine what it looks like as well; while Flying Swallow only has chakra to be changed. This should be put in. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 02:06, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Wind Shuriken In the anime, Danzo used a move similar to this one, but with Shurikens - I haven't seen any article about it, so maybe include it in here? Ruffy 11:51, April 28, 2011 (UTC) :A new article can be created for it They aren't kunai are they?--Cerez365™☺ 11:58, April 28, 2011 (UTC) should we put this anime and manga technique in anime and manga difference article? he use a kunai in manga and a shuriken in anime. Kunoichi101 (talk) 02:44, April 30, 2011 (UTC)kunoichi101Kunoichi101 (talk) 02:44, April 30, 2011 (UTC) :Its not a difference as it isn't the same scene.--''Deva '' 02:49, April 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Plus, the scene with the kunai should happen in the next episode or two. Omnibender - Talk - 03:00, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Separate Is there a reason why we are treating the kunai and shuriken as the same jutsu? Aside from blowing wind on the weapon they are completely different. The wind is different and the kunai will probably get a name of its own in the next databook.--''Deva '' 01:49, November 21, 2011 (UTC) :Not really, after the shuriken thing was done the name of this technique was changed to be more, "inclusive".--Cerez365™ 02:13, November 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, I've been looking at some videos from Ultimate Ninja Impact and doing some research, and the sword part of the technique appears to have received a name. I don't remember exactly right now, but the variable part after vacuum was 刃, making this "Vacuum Blade". If the link I found is legit, and according to the videos I've been able to watch, it is, there could be many potential new technique articles to add. Omnibender - Talk - 19:13, November 21, 2011 (UTC) :::It fits with the naming of Danzō's other wind release techniques, so if it's being split that sounds fine.--Cerez365™ 20:29, November 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::And considering blade is a rather broad word, it can still account for the effect in the shuriken. I already found many techniques from that game, but there are two techniques I need to find the kanji for. One is Earth Release: Floating Rock Technique and the other is Boil Release: Sinful Lotus Technique. I managed to find a video with the one for the Earth Release, but the Boil Release one is driving me mad. Omnibender - Talk - 21:18, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Strength Is it worth mentioning that it was able to counter Sasuke Uchiha's Sword of Kusanagi: Chidori Katana? I think it is considering Chidori katana is able to cleave through normal katana and his matches it fairly even in attack power and cutting ability. Skarrj (talk) 20:50, April 29, 2012 (UTC) :How did it counter it? They weren't pitted against each other in that manner o.O--Cerez365™ (talk) 20:51, April 29, 2012 (UTC) They had a clash o.o I thinks xD rewatching fight. Skarrj (talk) 21:13, April 29, 2012 (UTC) They never fought with blades, they simply stabbed each other in the chest.--''Deva '' 21:18, April 29, 2012 (UTC) If you mean they had clashed (as in the two techniques collided) Danzo would've won, wind > lightning and kunai > bare hand (in Sasuke's case).--Cerez365™ (talk) 21:20, April 29, 2012 (UTC) no danzo would've won because lightning is weak against wind.--Charmanking2198 (talk) 20:11, November 4, 2012 (UTC)